tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
Jacklovesnaruto90 as "Anne Maria" (Ridonculous Roleplay)
16:29 Jacklovesnaruto9 4853e629@gateway/web/freenode/ip.72.83.230.41 has joined #assumption 16:29 <@TDIFan13> Hi, Jacklovesnaruto90. Thanks for trying out. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. You can start by telling us the name of the character(s) you are trying out for. 16:29 hii 16:29 im trying out for anne maria and brody 16:29 ((: 16:30 <@TDIFan13> Since you've auditioned for two characters, we're going to start alphabetically with Anne Maria, and then you can audition for Brody right after. 16:30 <@TDIFan13> First, please provide a link to your written audition tape. If you have come unprepared, you can post this to your userpage later. 16:30 http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/User:Jacklovesnaruto90/Anne_Maria%27s_audition_tape 16:30 <@TDIFan13> Radical! Now I'm going to ask you some questions to help me get to know you and your character better. 16:30 <@TDIFan13> Do you intend to act exactly as your character in the Total Drama series would or are you seeking to try something new with your character? 16:31 okay well for her im not doing much to change her i want her to be like funny! 16:31 also did u just say radical lmaaoooo 16:31 <@TDIFan13> This is an audition. 16:31 <@TDIFan13> Do you plan to find a love interest for your character during the upcoming season? If so, who would you be interested in establishing a relationship with? 16:32 not really and i dont want one so id be like opposed if someone wanted to start something with her 16:32 <@TDIFan13> Good to know. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexual orientation? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 16:32 nope 16:32 <@TDIFan13> Great. We're now going to improvise a scene. You'll be playing Anne Maria. Your partner for this scene is Rodney. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick followed by the name of your character and your favorite number. Please begin. 16:33 MysteryPerson has changed nick to Rodney04 16:33 Jacklovesnaruto9 has changed nick to AnneMaria09 16:33 * Rodney04 is carrying Anne Maria's suitcases into her cabin. 16:33 Thank you SO much Ronnie, you're such a doll! 16:34 <+Rodney04> Hehe, no problem. 16:34 Just uh be more careful with that one please, all of my spray tanning supplies are in there! 16:34 <+Rodney04> Spray tanning? 16:34 <+Rodney04> Y-you mean you just... 16:34 * Rodney04 trips and drops the bag of spray tanning supplies. 16:34 <+Rodney04> :-O 16:34 :@!!! 16:35 MY CANS 16:35 * Rodney04 shields his eyes from the explosion of fake tan in the cabin. 16:35 <+Rodney04> Hey, I look like you now! 16:35 DO YOU KNOW MUCH THIS COST ME? 16:35 <+Rodney04> Uhhhh...... 16:35 <+Rodney04> ....... No. 16:35 Oh you do look nice...*she shakes her head forgetting she was angry* THATS NOT THE POINT 16:35 You have three seconds to run 16:35 1 16:35 2 16:35 <+Rodney04> W-w-wait! 16:36 DONT MAKE ME GET TO THREE RONALD 16:36 <+Rodney04> What about these cans? :/ 16:36 THREE 16:36 * Rodney04 drops the bag full of hairspray cans. 16:36 <+Rodney04> AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! 16:37 <+Rodney04> You're fun when you're all angry, haha. xD 16:37 * Rodney04 runs out of the cabin. 16:37 <@TDIFan13> We'll end the scene here. 16:37 <@TDIFan13> Now we'll redo the audition process with Brody, your second character. Category:Auditions Category:Boney Island auditions Category:Ridonculous Roleplay auditions